flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Origin Magic
Origin Magic is a special type of magic used by people who can use all forms of magic, whether that be with Unisonus or not. Description Historians have always incorrectly judged and documented Origin Magic as an amalgamation of other elements that created the primary spells used in Genesis. This is a misconception, as Origin Magic is not a magic people can conjure, no matter how hard they train. It is closer to Divine Magic than even Spatial Magic is, and in comparison, makes every spellcaster to walk to planet look like an imitation in comparison as far as power goes. The reason for this is because Origin Magic was never a combination of the main elements, but as the name implies, it was the reason for the existence of these elements. It is not a copy of them, but rather, it is everything that made the existence of magic. Those who master it control magic, and are, in essence, as close to a Divine being as one can be. Origin Magic is, in itself, without elemental affinity. It exists as the purest form of magic, and in that state, can be formed into anything or any spell on a whim. Because Origin Magic is how magic forms, there is something of a control over other people's magic whenever they're in the vicinity of one who knows Origin Magic. One of the strongest abilities of Origin Magic entirely nullifies the magic in a person, removing their ability to generate magic of any kind. Even when being attacked, any competent user of Origin Magic can defend themselves by either generating a shield that completely replicates the energy of the attacker's spell, or by changing the element of the attack to "null" which causes it to dissipate harmlessly. Given that Origin Magic is almost effortless to use by the caster in weaker forms, it can be expanded into untold sizes and create a blast that seals magic entirely. "Learning" Origin Magic, however, is impossible, no matter how hard one trains to channel it. Those who use Origin Magic are born with it, and can channel it from day one. This manifests as, most of the time, a weakness in the magical arts as the user seems unable to cast simple spells without some difficulty. This is due to a self-preservation reflex which instantly nullifies magic so long as the user can manage it. The more they learn, however, the weaker this reflex becomes until it no longer happens, at which point the user would've mastered Origin Magic and been able to create any spell of their choosing. In that way, they never actually learn to channel other elements. They simply learn how to recreate them using Origin Magic to fold raw power into something tangible and usable. Even if they were to set a person ablaze, for example, the fire burning was created by Origin Magic, and is therefore, only able to be extinguished once the target has burned out entirely, or once the spell simply no longer holds given that Origin Magic is incapable of being matched by other forms of magic.Category:Akehura Category:Origin